Newhope Grove
by Dreamscapes Symphonic
Summary: What could happen to a man that is so horrible as to make him lose his past?
1. Default Chapter

I know I said I was going to post my next story this weekend, but I'm stuck at home all week this week. No school, but no going anywhere else either. So I have a lot of time to write on my hands. Right now this is a WIP which I usually hate to post, but so far I have 10 chapters written, so I don't think I'll be becoming one of those authors who never finish. Grrr…don't like that. So yeah, longer than most of mine.

Also, to anyone this applies to: Something (many things) is wrong with my computer. So the review button keeps freezing whenever I try to review. So I haven't abandoned a bunch of the stories I was reading. I was planning to review them on my school library computer but then that plan fell through until next week. I know Coveted-one, and a few others I can't think of have stories I have to still review. I will do it, I solemnly swear. ;)

Disclaimer: I wish

Chapter 1/?

He barely noticed the rain drenching him nor the wind biting through his clothes and bones. Thunder shook the ground beneath him and lightening illuminated his scarred face as he stumbled down the city streets toward his destination.

What that destination was, he didn't know. His hazy mind absorbed the feel of the pavement under each step. His ankle throbbed as it took the weight. Why?

He didn't know from where he'd come. Everything except the past hour had been swallowed in the storm. All he knew was that walking. Had he done this his whole life? Had his life begun an hour ago?

Something big was in front of him. Building. He turned and stepped out off the curb. A car screeched to a halt inches away from him. Its driver leaned out and started yelling at him. But the words were lost in another clap of thunder. He stared dazedly at the driver a moment longer, than continued walking.

This street right here looked familiar, as if he'd seen it in a dream. But that was impossible because life was walking. A lonesome journey with no beginning or end.

Back on the sidewalk now. Men with umbrellas and dry suits brushed past him, giving him dirty looks as his sopping cloak dampened their jackets.

Was he dead? Maybe this was what death was. No memory of yourself, just a shadow in the living world.

Two little ones ran by holding hands, their braided hair swinging, flicking water. The fog in his mind was now as heavy as the fog he walked in. The girls disappeared as soon as they had entered his life.

He kept walking, letting his feet bring him where they would. They carried him down a side street. There were no people there.

Serious. The word floated through his head as he gazed up at the decrepit building in front of him. But what was serious? Was it the fact that he'd dreamed of this house too?

Water ran from his hair into his eyes, making him feel like he was crying. Was he crying? He had been crying earlier. Why was he here?

The door swung open and he ducked behind a trashcan for cover. Danger! His mind screamed at him.

A figure had come out, a short, plump shadow. She carried a lit stick, the glowing tip lighting up the front walkway. He buried his head in his arms. If he couldn't see her, she couldn't see him.

The light stopped on his hiding place. She stepped closer, holding the flame in front of her. The rain bounced off it.

"Remus?" she called.

He ran.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

Life was in fast forward. He ran, hearing her voice calling after him. More voices joined hers and he heard footsteps behind him, splashing in the puddles. He rounded the corner trying to ditch his pursuer. But his ankle stung and the person was gaining on him.

A hand wrenched his arm and he fell. But whoever had caught him held on, pulling him back up. He twisted and writhed, finally freeing one hand. He wildly flung a fist at his attacker, hitting the man in the face. To his horror, the man's eye flew out of its socket and landed in a puddle. He took advantage of the man's distraction and ran. But he only got feet before the man yelled, "STUPIFY!" and something struck him in the small of the back. As he fell, he realized the blackness was nice. He could stay there for a bit.

"Enneverate."

The word pulled him irresistibly, reluctantly, out of the calm void he'd been in. His eyes slowly opened. Several people were hovering over him, all with identical grave expressions.

"Remus?" one of them, a red-haired woman, said. Her voice was familiar. She was the one who'd found him.

"What happened?" the man next to her, another redhead, asked. The man was looking directly at him. He must be speaking to him.

"I don't think it's really him." The other man growled. "Lupin'd be talking right now."

"Is there some way we can test him?" the red haired man asked.

"I don't suppose there's any Veretiserum in the house, is there?"

"Of course not." The woman snapped. "It's him, Alastor."

"He could be a Deatheater in disguise, Molly. All it would take is some Polyjuice Potion."

"Then what should we do?" the woman snapped, "Kill him now?"

A wave of panic crashed in his stomach. They were going to kill him! In one movement he pushed himself off the bed and darted for the door. His stunned captors took only a second to move. By then he was already out the door.

He ran down a dank hallway, lit only by a few candles. A staircase loomed up ahead. He ran down it, followed closely. Ripping open a door on the first landing, he managed to buy a little time. But then his foot caught on the hem of his robe and he tumbled down the last twenty or so steps, landing in a heap at the bottom.

His ankle flared back to life, screaming. The woman also screamed and came toward him with a terrified expression on her bloodless face. He got to his feet and hobbled away from her.

The front door opened and an elderly man rushed in. Though he did not know the man, he felt that this was someone to trust. This old man with his long gray hair and pointed hat, he would save him.

His leg gave out as he reached the old man. Clutching the man's robe he yelled, "They're going to kill me!"

The man's pale blue eyes connected with his own for a long moment. They seemed to be searching him intently. Finally the man held out a hand and stopped the woman, who had been inching tentatively forward.

"He fell to his knees, sobbing into the man's robes. The man stooped down and took him into his arms with surprising strength. "It's okay, my boy." He said, "We'll help you."

The man smelled of lemon drops. The word Father came into his head. He knew this wasn't his father, but the same kind of love radiated off of him. The man waited patiently until the last of the wracking sobs subsided, then sat him gently on the floor.

"Let's have a look at that leg." He said.

He stuck out his leg. One foot was bent oddly. The man took out a long stick and tapped at the wound. I was healed. He looked at the man in wonder as he helped him to his feet.

"Are you a wizard?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued soon. Thank you to boredanddelirious for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter answered your questions. You'll have to wait and see, yes, yes, and yes.

Lupin may have seemed a little OOC in this chapter. That's intentional. He'll be back to normal soon.

Bye! ; )


	3. chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to update. I'm having some issues with which chapter should go where for 3 and 4. I don't really like the written version of the other one, so I'm posting this one first. After you read this one and 4, let me know what order you think makes the most sense. FYI: this was originally first.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter 3

Molly, Arthur, and Moody sat in the kitchen waiting for Dumbledore to return. Molly's hands still shook and she clasped them together tightly.

Dumbledore hadn't told them what was wrong. He'd just assured them that it was indeed Remus, then brought him upstairs. They'd been up there for about forty minutes now.

Watching him tumble down those stairs…Molly's heart had leapt into her throat and stayed there until he'd stood up. And that look of fear on his face, she wouldn't be forgetting that any time soon.

He'd been off working for the Order. Recruiting the werewolves, Molly was pretty sure. What could have happened to him?

Dumbledore stepped into the room. Moody got up to give him his seat but he shook his head.

"It's peculiar." He said after a moment. "He has no memory."

Molly gasped. "But it doesn't look like a Memory Charm." Dumbledore continued. "If the charm was strong enough to wipe out his entire memory, it would have caused severe mental damage, much like what happened to Gilderoy a few years ago. I don't know what it is. Perhaps shock, but I'm not sure."

"What did you do with him?"

"Talked to him. Told him who we are, who he is. I didn't tell him very much yet. He's still very confused. I gave him a Sleeping Draught."

"Professor," Arthur said, "Are you sure he's okay? He wasn't acting quite like – well…" He gestured hopelessly.

Dumbledore nodded. He knew what Arthur meant. It had been a bit unnerving to see a thirty-six year old man crumple like a child, but he was certain that Remus's intelligence remained as staggeringly high as usual.

"So what do we do now?" Moody asked.

"We hope his memory returns. He'll have to stay here, there's no way he can be out wandering. The children will be returning for the Easter holidays soon. Molly, Arthur, if you like I'll explain it to them when I return to the school. Or else you can write them."

"We'll wait until they arrive. It'll only be a few days. We don't want this information going to the wrong people." Arthur said.

"Alright. I'll tell the rest of the Order." Dumbledore said, "That potion I gave him should last about eight hours. I'll be back before then."

"Thank you." Molly said.

"I'll be back soon."

Dumbledore got up and strode out of the kitchen. The others looked at each other. What were they going to do now?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dunno. Maybe I'll just leave that chapter out. We'll see.

Replies to reviews!

baby chaos: Updates may be a little wonky because this is a WIP. But I promise I will finish it. And to answer your question, yeah, I guess that's what it is.

Jess moony: Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter.

George Carlin: I agree, but what does that have to do with anything?

Boredanddelirious: Ooh, thank you. While I was writing that, I think part of my mind must've been on the math homework I still had to do, so that's why it was so gloomy.

See you soon!


	4. chapter 4

Yeah, a couple of big things have happened since my last update. Which was very long ago and I'm very sorry about that. Life got in the way. But I have the story figured out now and though I don't have it all written, it is mostly plotted. But anyway:

1. Half-Blood Prince release date!!!!! July 16, 2005!!!!!!!

2. On her website, J.K. Rowling declared the term "Marauders" to be canon. Yay!

Anway, onto the oh-so-fascinating disclaimer and story.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter 4

Molly tip-toed up the stairs. Dumbledore had just left again. He'd informed the Order of what happened, come back, talked with Remus for quite a long time, then left again. Remus hadn't left his room yet but Dumbledore had said it would be okay if they went up.

She knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called. He sounded normal. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Remus was sitting on the edge of the bed, combing his long hair. One half was still tangled as he wrestled with the other. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing loose trousers and a sweater. When Molly came in he looked up from the particularly nasty knot he was fighting, and smiled.

"Hello Molly."

Molly started. He sounded exactly the same as he had the morning he'd left. Maybe Dumbledore was wrong. Maybe he was fine.

"Am-am I wrong?" he asked hesitantly, "It is Molly, right?"

Her face fell. He noticed, but didn't understand. "I'm sorry." He said, "I thought that was what Mr. Dumbledore said. What is your name?"

"No, no, it is Molly." She said, "It's just…"

Now he understood. "Ah."

She flushed slightly and unnecessarily straightened the dresser. He went back to combing his hair, each avoiding the other's eyes.

Remus spoke first. "Molly?"

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for earlier, for the way I acted."

She forced the tears not to form. He was so normal, so Remus. "That's fine, dear." She said, stacking the books into a small pile. "I shouldn't have said anything like that."

"I know I scared you when I fell."

No, don't think about that. She evened out the pile. Don't think about the crunch of bone when he landed. Especially don't think about the look of fear on his face when you went to help him.

"It's quite fine."

He smiled. She caught a glimpse of him in the mirror and smiled back. Then he frowned in concentration as he examined his snarled hair. "Why do I wear my hair so bloody long?" he muttered.

"Would you like me to cut it for you?"

He looked up. "Would you?"

"Certainly."

She sat down beside him and took out her wand. Using a shearing charm, she chopped off about two inches of his hair. It wasn't perfect, but after twenty years of cutting her own children's hair, it wasn't horrible.

He watched as she vanished the clippings, then felt the back of his head. "Are you all magical?" he asked.

"Well, yes." Molly said, remembering what Dumbledore had told her. She wondered how to explain the wizarding world to him. She hadn't even needed to teach her own children about it. It was just their world, something they took for granted.

She took the comb from his hands and began brushing the few remaining knots. "It's a society," she said as she did this, "apart from the Mug--non-magical people."

"Like me?"

"No, you're one of us."

His jaw dropped. She would have laughed if she wasn't about to cry. "It's something you're born with." She continued, "Sometimes you grow up in our world, other times you don't know it exists. When children turn eleven, they are sent to school to perfect their magic. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster."

"So that's the secret society he was talking about earlier?"

"Secret society?"

"He said something about this house being headquarters for something."

"Oh, no. That's secret within the wizarding world. Or somewhat secret now. There's a Dark wizard gaining power and we've been fighting him. Last year Harry witnessed his rebirth, but it's been difficult getting people to believe him."

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter." She looked for a flicker of recognition in his eyes. There was none. "He's one of the children. He brought about the first fall."

"The what?"

Molly shook her head. "There's far too much to explain right now. We'll get you everything you need, don't worry. Anyway, nobody believed him except for a few people including my family, Dumbledore, and you. Back when You-Know-Who was originally in power—"

"I don't know who. Sorry."

"Lord…Lord…" She took a deep breath. "Lord Voldemort."

She shuddered but he continued to sit there looking politely puzzled. "There was a group, the Order of the Pheonix, who fought him. They regrouped and we've been fighting him."

"Oh."

"There's a meeting tomorrow. We've let the others know about your condition and they'll try to help you too."

He nodded, not sure what to say. "The children will be coming for Easter holidays too. We'll let them know and…" She trailed off and shrugged, smiling.

"Thank you Molly."

His hair was long since detangled, but she continued to brush anyway. Seemed like just yesterday she was doing this for her children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I am very sorry this took so long. Hopefully my next update will be quicker. I'm on break for the next week so I'll try to update. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. You're great!


	5. chapter 5

ACK! I am so bad at this regular updating this time. I'm sorry again that it's so sporadic. Life keeps getting in the way and I'm having trouble getting it finished. But I will finish! It just might take a bit. If anyone is actually still reading this, thank you so much for bearing with me.

I can't tell whether their interaction in this chapter would be read like this, but this is not a Lupin/Tonks fic. Just a heads-up.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He, Molly, Arthur, and their son Bill were all sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the meeting to begin. The others would be here soon.

Dumbledore had told him a little more, including the name of the group. But he couldn't remember it. Order of the Something…

The doorbell rang and someone began shrieking upstairs. Molly tore up the steps. Remus followed. A woman's screams of rage pierced the dank air.

Molly went straight to the door and opened it. Remus looked for the source of those screams. They seemed to be coming from behind those curtains. They billowed and he couldn't see what was beyond them. He reached out and spread them as Molly yelled, "Remus, don't!"

An old woman was standing there, shrieking hoarsely. Her rolling eyes fixed upon him.

"HALF-BREED!" she shrieked, "FILTHY HALF-BREED WITH BLOOD ON ITS HANDS! BEGONE FROM THIS HOUSE!"

She reached out for him and he jumped back in horror. Then he saw the picture frame and realized it was a painting that was screaming. With a yelp, he backed up more and tripped over an umbrella stand, landing on his back.

Molly and a man with long, greasy black hair pulled the curtains shut and the screaming stopped. Remus stood up, heart hammering.

"What was that!?"

The man turned and stared sharply at him. Remus felt almost like he had when Dumbledore had stared at him a couple nights earlier, like the man could see through his skull.

An older, severe-looking woman stepped around the umbrella stand and stood next to him. "Lupin." She said.

It took a second for the realization that she was talking to him to sink in. He turned. The woman leaned heavily on a cane, but seemed anything but feeble. "I'm sorry to hear what happened." She said.

"Thank you." His heart was starting to slow down now.

"We'll find a way to get your memory back."

"Thank you, ma'am."

A young woman with spiky purple hair stepped up close to him. She looked up into his eyes. "You don't remember anything?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, breaking eye contact. "I don't."

"It's me. Tonks. Come on, you have to remember."

He looked up at her and searched his mind. Nothing. "I-I'm sorry." He said again, "I don't remember."

She looked away. "Come on." Molly said, "We need to start the meeting."

They all followed her downstairs and sat around the table. The black-haired man's gaze never left Remus. The gaze was curious and suspicious.

Dumbledore arrived soon after, then more and more people until the room was filled. Many more curious glances were sent Remus's way, but nobody said anything.

Then Dumbledore stood up. The room went quiet. "Thank you for coming, everyone." He said, "We have a few things to do but first I have to tell you something very important. Most of you already know this but for those who don't, Remus Lupin suffered an accident while off on his mission for the Order. We don't know anything about what happened, but some kind of trauma caused him to lose his memory."

Every head turned in Remus's direction. He felt like crawling under the table. He felt Molly squeeze his hand.

"I am doing everything in my power to help him. So are several others. But in the meantime, please be patient with him. He is trying to relearn everything and while that is not impossible for a man of his intelligence, it will be difficult."

He was speaking as though Remus wasn't there. Remus felt a flash of annoyance, but it disappeared quickly. Dumbledore was trying to help him. He appreciated what the man was doing.

"How severely is this going to impact Lupin's mission?" the man with the fake eye, Moody, asked.

"I don't know." Dumbledore said, "We weren't able to correspond for five months."

Five months? What had he been doing?

"When he's recovered, we'll find out what happened and go from there. Severus, what do you have?"

The black-haired man stood up. "He's adding to his army. I've only heard rumors, but they say that he enslaved a community."

Something stirred in Remus's mind, just out of reach. He tried to recall it, but it was gone.

"Keep your ears open." Dumbledore said.

The meeting went on for a good hour. Remus didn't understand most of what was said, but didn't want to disturb the others. He'd ask about it later.

Finally it was over. As everyone was getting up to leave, Remus caught Severus's eye. He held it for a moment, though he wasn't sure why. Severus sneered and walked out.


End file.
